


Lazy day

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M'baku x reader - Freeform, Multi, T'challa x plus size reader x M'baku, T'challa x reader x M'baku, plus size reader, t'challa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: What a lazy day with T'challa and M'baku





	Lazy day

-On a day off from all their duties, T’challa and M’baky woke you up with gentle kisses all over your face and neck. You had your head resting on the King’s chest and your leg tossed across his waist while M’baky spooned you, his strong arm wrapped around your thick waist

 

-The two men smirked at each other once you slowly slipped out of your deep slumber and opened your eyes, “G’morning” you groan and sighed happily, loving to be embraced by the men you loved. “Good morning, my queen” T’challa whispered and pressed a tender kiss against your lips, making them tingle while you slowly turned to M’baku with a smile on your face. “Morning, my beauty” he whispered before capturing your lips in passionate kiss

 

-After greeting your loves, you took each other their hands in yours and asked them about their dreams, loving to discuss about them and find out if they had any meaning. T’challa constantly brought your hand up to his mouth and pressed sweet kisses against your knuckles while M’baku’s lips teased the sensitive skin on your neck once you all had finished telling about your dreams

 

-It didn’t take T’challa and M’baku long to undress you before making sweet love to you, taking their time in appreciating every inch of your beautiful skin while bringing you pure pleasure. You felt like you were floating on cloud nine, loving to have their lips and hands all over your body. The two men loved the sight of you in ecstasy, the morning sun adding a beautiful glow to your skin

 

-After the sweet love making, the three of you took a shower together, the simple gesture of them helping you wash your body and hair made your heart flutter in your chest. Of course, a few slow kisses were stolen from your luscious lips but you shut the two men down with a simple “We just had sex, let me recover!” before bursting out in chuckles

 

-After showering and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, You, T’challa and M’baku enjoyed a delicious breakfast together. They cut you tiny pieces of their food and fed them to you while suggestion activities to do throughout the days

 

-“How about we visit the White Wolf? I’m sure he’d appreciate our company” M’baky suggested, his hand resting on your thick thigh while he gave you a breathtaking smile. You pursed your lips and hummed, “Mhm, I don’t know. I kind of want you two all to myself today” your comment made the king and tribe leader grin from ear to ear

 

-“How about we take a walk through the orchid behind the palace, and then catch up on our TV shows?” T’challa proposed. “Yes!” you smiled and leaned in, cupping his cheek with your hand while pressing your lips softly against his. The king lost himself at the taste of your lips and gently hummed while darting his tongue out and smoothly moving it across your lower lip

 

-You couldn’t help but let out a pleased sigh while opening parting your lips and letting the king move his tongue slowly against yours. Seconds later, you pulled back and turned to M’baku who already was licking his lips before leaning in and kissing him

 

-He groaned and gently squeezed your thigh, sending a shiver down your spine as you loved how both men made you weak and needy. T’challa chuckled and continued to eat his breakfast while having one hand intertwined with yours. You and M’baku took your time teasing each other with your tongues before the need for air became too much and you had to pull away

 

-No words were spoken as you continued to enjoy breakfast in peace while feeling like floating on cloud nine. An hour later, you were a laughing mess as M’baku was giving you a piggyback ride through the orchard. T’challa was wandering next to you while handling a few businesses on his phone, a neatly folded blanket resting underneath his arm. Your laughter sounded like pure music to both men’s ear and they enjoyed every second spent with you

 

-“Let’s get comfortable” T’challa spoke once you had found a decent spot, unfolding the blanket and placing it on the grass. You let out a pleased sigh and slowly got off your lover’s back, thanking him for the ride with a gentle kiss on his cheek. “My queen” T’challa smiled as he offered you his hand in order to help you sit down on the blanket

 

-You sat in between both men and couldn’t help but smile while enjoying the relaxing vibe. “I wish that you had regular days off” you sighed. T’challa rested his head in the crook of your neck while M’baku nuzzled his nose against yours

 

-“We do too” he spoke for himself and the king, “But we love and are so grateful for every second we spend with you, [Y/N]. Don’t forget that” T’challa whispered while inhaling your natural scent, making his heart flutter in his chest

 

-The three of you enjoyed laying in the sun for an hour before making your way back into the palace, eager to catch up on your TV shows while thinking about what snacks to get. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching Netflix while snacking and drinking

 

-You eventually fell asleep while cuddling M’baku as T’challa gave you a back rub, his gifted hands sending you into dreamland within a few minutes. While you slept, the two men quickly let the servants clean your bedroom before ordering them to prepare your favorite meal for dinner. They wanted to spoil you as the end of the day was slowly nearing

 

-When you woke up a few hours later, you were surprised to find a tray of your favorite meal placed next to you while T’challa was leaving soft kisses up and down your arm. “Dinner is served, [Y/N]” M’baku smiled while you slowly sat up and swallowed harshly as you were starving

 

-Eating in bed was something that rarely happened but you loved it so much because you weren’t surrounded by guards and servants whose focused eyes were slightly making you feel uncomfortable. T’challa and M’baku were relaxed and talked about anything entering and leaving their minds, silently pleased that they didn’t have to hold back as usual when eating in the dining room

 

-“This is the perfect ending to a perfect day” you sighed after dinner, laid back on your back while M’baku gave you a gently tummy rub. His warm hand slowly slid beneath your shirt and you already felt T’challa’s yearning look as he leaned forwards and gently kissed your cheek

 

-“I spoke too soon” you chuckled before capturing the king’s lips in a needy kiss while M’baku’s hand slid inside your underwear, cupping your sex while biting his lip as he was already burning for you. You spent the following two hours, moaning and crying out in pleasure as both men took their turns into making passionate love to you


End file.
